


The Magic Of A Rhyme

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Institute Head Andrew Underhill, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, Throne Sex, Top Magnus Bane, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, it's very kinky okay, very quickly becomes, via crack vampire lore theories, warnings for all sorts of gay sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Kinktober Days 21-24
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 58
Kudos: 136





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> Kinktober Days 21-24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is ready to become a vampire and Magnus' queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of kinktober.   
> This little fic was unplanned, but I had a fun idea so I'm rolling with it.  
> This chapter takes place between Would You Bleed For Me and Cross Your Sorry Heart.  
> Inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/ngelbot/status/1319093111805673472?s=21

Alec kneels before the throne for the last time, dressed in old jewels that cover his hands and chest in exquisite metal, a porcelain corset covering his chest. A stunning blue and gold skirt falls over his hips. His feet are bare, the tops pressed against the cold floor. 

He never would have imagined himself wearing such an outfit, but it was Magnus’ request, an old vampire custom in their kingdom. He has yet to see Magnus, having kept his eyes lowered from the moment he entered the throne room, as he’d been instructed to do.

Cool fingers press under his jaw, lifting his chin until his eyes fall on Magnus. The vampire king is dressed up as well, wearing a black button up and slacks, but adorned with a porcelain waistcoat that matches Alec’s corset except that it’s in red while Alec’s is blue. The same hand jewelry adorns his fingers, red and gold and black. His lips are painted bright red and there are matching streaks through his hair. He looks as regal as he is. Alec thinks he couldn’t bring himself to look away even if he wanted to.

And he certainly doesn’t want to so instead he stares his fill, taking in every beautiful part of Magnus until finally meeting the vampire king’s eyes, dark and adoring. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus asks softly, fingers tracing over Alec’s cheekbone, the metal on his hand making a light tinging noise as it moves. 

Alec leans into his touch. “I’m ready.”

He’s had time to consider what it really means for him to become a vampire, but every time, he’s come to the same conclusion. He can’t go back to the life he led before and he can see a long, fulfilling life- or not quite life- ahead with Magnus. He already fills more at home amongst the vampires than he did back at the Institute. 

Magnus gives him a warm smile before stepping back and holding out one of his hands in offering. Alec takes it, letting the metal chains that loop around their finger tips like rings, rest together. He gets to his feet and allows Magnus to direct him to stand directly in front of the vampire king, both of them standing before the thrones. 

Magnus holds out his free hand and another vampire, Raphael, steps forward to place a crystal dagger in his palm. Magnus lowers the blade until it rests against Alec’s wrist, not yet breaking the skin.

“This is your last chance to back out,” he warns. 

Alec shakes his head, seeing the insecurity in Magnus’ expression, the fear that Alec is going to want to leave him. “I want this,” Alec assures him in a hushed, reverent tone. “I want you.”

Magnus’ answer is the press of the blade into Alec’s skin. Alec bites back a hiss at the sharp sting of pain, watching the thin line of blood rising to the surface. Magnus hands the danger away and lifts Alec’s forearm to his lips. He latches on and Alec can’t help the quiet moan that escapes him at the instant pleasure of it. He can feel his dick hardening as Magnus drinks, feeling the venom spreading through him in a familiar haze of bliss. 

Except this time Magnus doesn’t stop. He keeps drinking as Alec’s body floods with endorphins. Alec’s vision begins to blur and he sways on his feet, leaning in against Magnus, needing the support to stay on his feet. 

When he feels like he’s on the verge of passing out, Magnus breaks away from his wrist. Alec can make out Magnus liking the blood from his lips, can hear a muted exchange before Magnus is holding a dagger again. 

The next thing Alec knows, Magnus’ bleeding forearm is being pressed to his lips. He instantly leans to press his lips to Magnus skin, drinking the blood as best he can. Some of it drips from his lips, but Magnus’ fingers are there to catch it. 

Alec loses himself in the sweetness of Magnus’ blood, of their combined blood, until Magnus is moving his arm away, replacing it with blood-covered fingers, letting Alec suck them clean. 

He does, letting his eyes close as a fire spreads through his veins. Magnus pulls his fingers away and Alec thinks he whines, but he’s not sure. Everything burns and his ears feeling like they’ve been stuffed with cotton. The world swims around him and he struggles to remember where he is. 

Through it all, he can hear Magnus’ muffled voice, “I’ve got you, I’m here, hold on darling, you’re almost there my queen.”

He feels himself being picked up and sat down. As soon as he’s supported, he goes limp. He forces his eyes open when he feels a familiar magic gently pressing at his wrist. When he does, he sees strands of blue magic wrapping itself around him, sinking into his skin, soothing the burning. There’s a sharp pain in his upper mouth that quickly fades with the healing magic. 

He slowly becomes aware that he’s shaking, but his vision is clearing. Clearing beyond what he’s used to. He can make out every little detail and, of course, his eyes are glued to Magnus who stands before him holding a golden chalice. 

“Drink,” Magnus instructs, pressing the chalice to his lips. Alec obeys, eagerly swallowing it down when he tastes warm blood. The clink of his teeth against the metal of the chalice have him running his tongue over them, finding two elongated fangs. 

Magnus hands the empty chalice away before settling himself on Alec’s lap, brushing a hand through his hair. “Talk to me.”

Alec tries to blink away the fuzz that’s taken over his body, but he can’t focus on it with the way he can hear every quiet scuffle in the room, whispered conversations from the hallways, the brush of the leaves outside against the wall of the palace. And the _smells._ Everything smells amazing. 

Without thinking, he dips his head to Magnus’ throat and inhales, nearly salivating at the sweet scent of blood combines with the sweat of Magnus’ skin. 

He licks at the skin there, moaning at the strong flavor. He’d tasted Magnus before, of course he had, but with his senses enhanced, everything was so much deeper. 

“I take it you’re feeling well then,” Magnus says, continuing to stroke his hair, mindful not to let his jewelry get caught in it.

Alec hums his agreement, becoming increasingly aware of the way his erection is tenting the thin material of his skirt. He feels like he’s been hard for years and it draws a whine from his lips. 

“I’ve got you,” Magnus promises, slipping a hand under Alec’s skirt to grasp him through his boxers. Alec moans, thrusting into the soft, _warm,_ hand. 

“You’re warm,” Alec realizes, his voice slightly slurred. He continues lapping at Magnus neck.

“I’m the same I’ve always been, you’re just colder now,” Magnus informs him. Alec would like to think he’d have figured that out on his own if his brain was working properly. Instead, he’s focused on getting his hands under Magnus’ shirt and grinding against Magnus’ palm. 

Magnus snaps the hand not currently feeling Alec up and the jewelry on his hands vanish. Before Alec can question it, Magnus is tugging down Alec’s boxers and wrapping a hand around him. 

Alec moans, nipping at Magnus’ jaw. He doesn’t mean to draw blood but he shivers when it hits his tongue.

“Careful, Alexander,” Magnus warns.

“Sorry,” Alec manages, licking over the wound like he’s seen Magnus do. It heals instantly and he goes back to tasting what little of Magnus’ skin he has access to, thinking the customary formal wear is annoying for hiding so much of Magnus.

Magnus’ grip tightens, picking up pace and Alec groans, useless to do anything but cling to Magnus and hope for release. 

“Come for me, my queen, show everyone that you’re mine, that you belong by my side.”

Magnus’ soft voice and heavy words tip Alec over the edge and he spills into Magnus’ hand, curling into the vampire king’s chest.

A bit of magic and Magnus has his hand cleaned and their bodies repositioned so he’s sitting on the throne, Alec in his lap, leaning heavily against him. Alec’s eyes are heavy and begging for rest so he nuzzles his face into Magnus’ shoulder and lets sleep wash over him.


	2. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to try something new in the bedroom, based in the lore that vampires can't come inside without invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 22.  
> I don't know what this is, but Lale is a wonderful/terrible influence and I love her very much for her encouragement.  
> This one can take place really any time after Alec becomes a vampire.

Alec loves submitting to Magnus in the bedroom, loves being at his king’s mercy, trusting that Magnus will take care of him.

But when he has an idea and Magnus is already balls-deep in him, Alec can’t force the thought away. He just wants to know if it will work.

Magnus thrusts inside him again, making them both moan as he brushes Alec’s prostate. Alec can tell he’s getting close by the way his movements are growing more erratic, the soft kisses against Alec’s neck turning sloppier.

Alec is on that edge as well, one touch away from coming. He’s toeing the line carefully, ensuring he will come before Magnus so he can test his theory.

When Magnus wraps a hand around his dick, Alec rolls his hips into it, getting the friction he needs to send him careening over the edge. He tugs Magnus down for a dirty kiss, tightening his legs around Magnus’ waist to encourage the older vampire to continue fucking him.

Magnus leans back, making eye contact with Alec, soft pants escaping him. He’s so beautiful, Alec almost wants to forget his idea. _Almost._

“Don’t come yet,” Alec says.

Magnus blinks at him, clearly confused. Alec rolls his hips, on that edge of slightly painful over-stimulation. He loves it. “Vampires need invitations,” Alec reminds his husband. “You can’t _come inside_ until I invite you to.”

He feels the shift in the air, the subtle change, the proof that his assumption was correct. Magnus’ mouth drops open, face contorted somewhere between shock and awe that has a jolt going up Alec’s spine.

He grins up at his lover. “You can come in me if you can get me off again.”

Magnus lets out a sound that’s as much a whine as it is a groan. He catches Alec’s lips, kissing him hard, fucking his tongue into Alec’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes as he pulls back, eyes wide. “I adore you.”

It’s all the encouragement Alec needs to press his heels harder into Magnus’ ass. “The sooner you get me hard again, the sooner you can come.”

Magnus’ lips twitch in a hint of a smile, but his eyes remain dark with desire. He lowers to run fangs over Alec’s collarbone. “I could get you hard again in a mere moment, you know.”

Alec’s eyes flutter shut, torso pushing up towards Magnus at the suggestion. Still, he manages to respond, “That’s cheating.”

“So you don’t want me to bite you?” Magnus asks, licking a stripe up Alec’s neck before mouthing at his shoulder, letting fangs drag teasingly over soft skin. “You don’t want that pinprick of pain, the rush of endorphins, the euphoria, the _loss of control_? You don’t want to bleed for me?”

Magnus’ words are enough to have Alec’s dick beginning to harden once more. He rolls his hips experimentally, groaning at the pleasure-pain that courses through him.

“Bite me,” Alec says, tilting his head to put his neck further on display. Magnus runs his lips over it.

“But that’s cheating,” Magnus teases, kissing rather than bitting.

Alec glowers before deciding _he can work with this_. He tightens his legs around Magnus and flips them, suddenly enough that Magnus can’t prevent it. Alec straddles Magnus’ hips, loving the groan Magnus lets out at the change in position. He smirks from where he’s now seated on Magnus’ dick.

“Then I’ll bite you,” Alec compromises, reaching for Magnus’ hand where it’s resting on his waist. He keeps his eyes locked on Magnus’ as he raises the vampire king’s wrist to his mouth, licking over the vein teasingly. It makes his mouth water and his fangs pop, but it’s worth it to see Magnus shudder beneath him.

He considers teasing, seeing if he can make Magnus beg, but this is the first time he’s had control in the bedroom and he doesn’t want to push too far. _Yet._ Besides, he can feel how hard Magnus is inside of him, and he can’t help but feel bad for his husband.

So Alec skims a fang along Magnus’ wrist before biting in, letting blood flow into his mouth. A few sips is all he needs to get the instant reaction, the fuzziness in his head, the hardening of his dick, the fire in his veins.

He licks over the wound, letting it heal closed, using his thighs to raise almost entirely off of Magnus’ cock before sliding back down, letting it fill him completely. He moans at the sensation, only made stronger by the endorphins in his body.

Magnus sits up, a hand going to the back of Alec’s neck, tugging him in for a slow, deep kiss. Alec begins impaling himself on Magnus’ dick as their tongue fight for dominance. He wonders if Magnus can taste his own blood on Alec’s tongue and the thought alone has Alec’s cock leaking pre-come.

Magnus’ free hand circles Alec’s dick. He doesn’t stroke, just holds it there for Alec to fuck into on each thrust. He raises up into Magnus’ hand and lowers unto Magnus’ dick, the perfect, constant, brigade of pleasure.

“Come for me,” Magnus whispers against his lips, hand tightening slightly around the back of his neck.

“Make me,” Alec chokes out, already close to spilling over, but clinging to his last threads of self-control.

It’s worth it for the way Magnus smirks when they part, neither of them moving far. Alec can still make out the shimmer on Magnus’ eyelids with how close they stay.

“Come for me,” Magnus says again, but this time it’s an order. Alec’s wrist tingles, both their marks lighting up as the magic of the bond settles heavy between them. Alec is coming a moment later.

He slumps against Magnus when he’s fucked himself dry and Magnus runs a hand along his back. “Can you take more, darling?”

Alec hums. As much as he wants to be able to continue feeling Magnus thrust into him until he comes, the pain is already settling in. Alec winces as he slides off Magnus’ dick and lowers himself onto the floor by the bed. “Come in me,” he says, extending the invitation before opening his mouth in offering.

Magnus’ movements are a blur as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand tangling in Alec’s hair. He fucks into Alec’s mouth with abandon, drawing muffled groans from Alec. Magnus’ thrusts are rough and deep and Alec loves every second of it. It stifles his breathing, but he doesn’t need air so he pushes down his gag reflex and lets Magnus fuck his throat.

It doesn’t take Magnus long to come, a broken, “ _Alexander”_ escaping him as he spills down Alec’s throat. Alec swallows it all down before allowing Magnus to help him back onto the bed.

Alec curls into Magnus, waving a hand to magic away the mess he’d made, now that he’s beginning to get a good understanding of just how to use his magic.

“That was unexpected,” Magnus breathes into his hair.

Alec chuckles, still a bit hazy. “Good unexpected.”

“The best,” Magnus assures him quickly. “We will be trying that again.”

Alec doesn’t know if he’s talking about the magical orgasm control or letting Alec take the lead, but he’s eager for more of both so he agrees easily, already thinking about all the things they can try.


	3. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiating a peace treaty takes a turn when Alec realizes Andrew can't stop staring at Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 24   
> (yes I know I'm late, this took me forever to write ewfjiwefdks)  
> Brief warning for almost a threesome? Neither Magnus nor Alec touches Andrew, but he watches them have sex and gets himself off so~

Alec is hard under the table and while he wouldn’t normally hesitate to push Magnus down and ride him, but this is a delicate situation.

Magnus sits beside him, constantly pressing little kisses to his skin, brushing hands over his thighs or arms, pressing against him, driving him insane. Andrew Underhill sits across from them, a light flush on his face, clearly having caught on to Magnus’ possessive touches.

All three of them are working slowly to draw up a peace treaty between the New York Institute and Magnus’ kingdom, a feat that is hard enough without Magnus’ constant distractions.

When Magnus’ hand settles on Alec’s thigh under the table, fingers brushing lightly over the bulge in his pants, Alec’s self control snaps.

“Magnus, I need to talk to you, alone.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow and starts to stand. Alec wraps a hand around his wrist to tug him back into his seat, looking pointedly at Andrew. “Do you mind giving us a moment?” As rude as he feels asking their guest to give them space, Alec thinks it would be worse if he tried to stand right now. Andrew would undoubtedly get an eyeful and Alec is hoping to spare him at least that much.

“Of course.” Andrew bolts up, looking almost relieved. “I think we’re at a good place for a break. I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before turning and leaving the conference room. One of the vampire guards trails after him, likely to ensure he isn’t going to take advantage of being allowed in Magnus’ palace.

As soon as Andrew is out of the room, Alec is pressing the palm of his hand to his jeans for a bit of relief, leveling his husband with a glare. Magnus smiles back innocently.

“What are you doing?” Alec asks, voice lower than he means for it to be.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Magnus,” Alec growls, moving from his seat to slide onto Magnus’ lap, rocking his erection against Magnus’ hip. He can feel Magnus is half-hard in his own pants.

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath, clutching Alec closer. “I didn’t know you were enjoying it so much.”

“You’re driving me crazy.” Alec thinks he could come just rocking against Magnus, but he stops himself, taking a breath instead, placing his forehead in Magnus’ shoulder. “You’re being distracting.”

“I’m just making sure your ex lover knows that you’re mine now.” Magnus’ voice is heavy with possessiveness, his hands clutching Alec’s hips tighter.

Alec shifts back enough that Magnus can see him roll his eyes in response. “Andrew was never my lover, we just had sex sometimes.”

Magnus’ face scrunches in what would be adorable jealousy if Alec didn’t know that the other vampire was probably thinking of just how to stake his claim again when Andrew returned.

“Besides, I think the bite mark from this morning and the hickies and having me wear my sleeves rolled up to my elbows to show off my mark make it clear that I’m yours,” Alec continues. Magnus had spent the morning covering Alec’s neck in hickies and leaving a bigger bite mark on the side of his throat. He’d picked out a shirt with a low collar for Alec to wear and insisted he roll the sleeves up to his elbows. Alec had humored him, understanding the potential for discomfort, but _this_ was ridiculous.

Magnus practically pouts back at him. “So you want me to stop touching you?”

“Stop teasing,” Alec grumbles. “Or we’re never going to make it through this meeting.”

“I could take care of that for you before Andrew comes back,” Magnus says with a hint of arousal in his voice, eyes darting to Alec’s hard-on.

Alec shakes his head, reluctantly moving back to his own chair. “ _After._ I need to look at these notes because someone has been distracting me and I think I missed a third of the negotiations we just made.”

“Fine,” Magnus grumbles, leaning back in his chair. He nods to the vampire in the doorway. “Go get Andrew and let him know we’re ready to continue the meeting.”

Alec catches up on what he’d missed rather quickly and his erection is starting to go down by the time Andrew returns. Alec greets him with a smile, but notices right away that Andrew’s gaze is fixed on Magnus. And it’s not that Alec doesn’t understand, because Magnus is a sight to behold with the way he’s leaning back in his chair, his golden chest on display due to the buttons being left open at the top of his shirt. His eyeliner makes his eyes darker and his hair is perfectly styled with streaks of red dyed into it. He’s stunning. He’s also Alec’s.

Alec tries to squash down the spark of jealousy, gesturing for Andrew to have a seat. He tries to turn his attention back to the treaty, but Andrew keeps glancing at Magnus and now that Alec’s head is clear enough to notice, he can’t let it go.

Feeling a bit like the world’s biggest hypocrite, Alec reaches for Magnus’ hand, threading their fingers together and kissing the back of his husband’s hand, keeping his eyes on Andrew the whole time.

Andrew’s cheeks fill with color once more and his eyes dart away as he trips over his next words. Alec bites back a smirk, thinking it’s done with, and returns to figuring out borders around the palace and the Institute that will be determined a threat if passed by the other side.

Except, only moments later, Andrew is sneaking glances at Magnus once more, regardless of Alec still holding Magnus’ hand on the table. Alec glances at his husband and finds Magnus biting down on his own lower lip, watching Andrew with hooded eyes. Alec’s hand tightens around his husband’s and Magnus glances over with a gleam in his eyes and- oh. Of course. Magnus has realized Andrew is watching him and this is some kind of _revenge_ because Alec hadn’t let Magnus blatantly claim him in front of the shadowhunter when the positions had been reversed.

Alec clenches his jaw, linking his foot around Magnus’ ankle as he silently weighs his options. He could simply ignore it, continue with the meeting, and fuck Magnus with in an inch of their… well not quite lives… afterwards. It’s what he should do by the standards of polite company. Had he still been a shadowhunter, he never would have considered doing anything else.

But now, after being with Magnus publicly in a variety of ways, fucking whenever they wanted- well, Alec has new opinions on the subject. And right now, he desperately wants to claim what’s his.

So, before he can over think it any further, Alec cups Magnus’ face in his free hand and presses their lips together in a rough kiss, uncaring of their audience. Magnus makes a noise of surprise and his lips twitch in a smile, but he returns the kiss eagerly, free hand scratching through Alec’s hair.

When Alec leans back, Magnus’ lips are red and wet with spit, his lipgloss smeared. Alec smirks and glances at Andrew, only to find the shadowhunter watching them with dark eyes. Alec knows that look, remembers the want in the other man’s face from the times they’d fallen into bed together when Alec was still a shadowhunter. The knowledge that Andrew was _enjoying_ watching them do something as simple as kiss had a spark of heat shooting down Alec’s spine.

That’s all Alec needs to give up on the meeting for the moment, setting down his pen and climbing back into Magnus’ lap to kiss him again, nipping at Magnus’ lip until his king lets out a soft moan that Alec is sure Andrew can hear. Alec moves back panting slightly, to make eye contact with his husband.

“Fuck me,” he demands, curling his fingers into Magnus’ shirt to hold him closer, grinding down against Magnus’ clothed dick.

Magnus glances at the shadowhunter across the table before refocussing on Alec. “Here? Now?”

Alec nods, using a spark of magic to leave himself naked on Magnus’ lap. Magnus’ eyes go wide, scanning Alec’s body before he abruptly stands, lifting Alec with him before pressing Alec back against the table.

Alec latches his legs around Magnus’ waist to keep him from going far, “Fuck Magnus, I need you _now_.”

Magnus snaps his fingers, getting rid of his own clothes. “I’ve got you Alexander, trust me.” He pries at Alec’s legs and Alec reluctantly drops them, narrowing his eyes at Magnus. The vampire king better have something good in mind to justify making Alec let go of him.

The thought has barely crossed Alec’s mind, before Magnus is guiding his legs up so his feet rest on the table. His husband then ducks down and runs his tongue over Alec’s hole. Alec jolts at the sudden warmth, the wetness of Magnus’ tongue on him.

Alec’s head falls back and he catches sight of the shadowhunter. Andrew seems frozen to his seat, watching them with wide eyes, pupils blown with lust. Alec smirks even as another swipe of Magnus’ tongue has him gasping. Magnus hands rest on Alec’s thighs, the cold medal of his rings pressing into Alec’s overheated skin.

“You can touch yourself,” Alec tells Andrew in a voice that’s already wrecked. “Just don’t touch _him_.”

Andrew’s lips part, but no sound comes out. One of his hands disappears from atop the table and a second later there’s the sound of a zipper being pulled open. Alec groans when Magnus finally pushes his tongue into Alec’s hole, as deep as he can.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” Alec warns his husband, reaching down to tug at Magnus’ hair, no doubt ruining the perfect styling. Magnus releases one of his thighs to snap and a band of blue magic wraps itself around Alec’s cock, tight enough to keep him from coming. Alec moans, more excited than frustrated.

Magnus pulls back just long enough to tell him, “I don’t want you to come until I’m inside of you.”

Alec hears Andrew let out a breathy ‘fuck’ and he silently echoes the sentiment. He nods down at his husband. “Then get inside me.”

“Patience,” Magnus reprimands with an upward twitch of his lips before he goes back to stretching Alec slowly and painstakingly, keeping Alec on the very edge of coming, only held back by the magic ring around his dick.

“Fuck,” Alec groans, tangling one hand in Magnus’ hair, the other clutching the table for dear life.

After what feels like forever, Magnus pulls off and presses a finger to Alec’s lips, “Suck.”

Alec opens his mouth easily, closing his lips around Magnus’ finger and bobbing on it as if it were Magnus’ cock. He hears two groans, one loud and unabashed- Magnus, the other muffled. When Alec turns his head, he finds Andrew shaking through aftermath of his orgasm, glancing around for somewhere to wipe his hand. Alec takes pity on him and summons a towel, letting it fall to the table in front of the Institute Head before turning his attention back to Magnus.

The vampire king withdraws his finger and presses it to Alec’s ass, teasing at the muscle before pushing inside, aided by enough spit to ease the slide. Alec looses track of everything that isn’t Magnus, opening him up slowly, kissing along his stomach and chest, occasionally sliding the smooth surface of a fang over his skin.

Alec knows he’s practically panting, knows he already looks fucked out, but he’s lost the ability to care.

When Magnus has three fingers in him, continuously rubbing at his prostate, aided by a bit of magic to slick Alec up, Alec feels like he’s going insane. He scrapes his nails lightly down Magnus’ back. “I’m ready, fuck me.”

“Ask nicely,” Magnus orders, not using the magic of their bond, but continuing to tease at Alec’s insides as encouragement.

“Fuck,” Alec groans, thrusting against nothing. “Please, Magnus, fuck me, want to feel you in me. Want your cock, fill me up please.” His voice cracks on the last word, desperate to be filled, to come.

Magnus hushes him, gently pushing a few strands of hair from his face, “I’ve got you.” He pulls his fingers out and Alec watches with rapt entrance as he coats his dick in lube before cleaning his hand with a bit of magic.

Magnus wraps his hands around Alec’s hips and tugs, pulling Alec closer to the edge of the table so he can line up his dick with Alec’s hole. Alec moans at the man-handling, hearing the way Andrew’s breath catches in his throat, no doubt just as turned on by the display. Alec idly wonders if the shadowhunter will come again by the time this is over before Magnus is pushing into him and he can’t think about anything else.

Alec wraps his legs around Magnus’ hips again, keeping him close, rolling against him to feel the way Magnus’ dick presses against his insides, filling him completely.

Magnus grabs his hands, lacing their fingers together and pressing Alec’s arms back against the table as he begins to thrust into him.

“You’re so tight,” Magnus gasps, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Alec’s throat. “Feel so good around me.”

“Magnus,” Alec whines, bucking his hips. “Fuck, harder, please.”

Magnus sucks another hickey into Alec’s skin as he moves his hips faster, fucking Alec with enough force to have the table shaking. Alec groans, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hands where they’re laced together.

“Look at him,” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear after he decides the mark is good enough. Alec turns his head and finds Andrew staring at them with brightly flushed cheeks and dark eyes, arm working furiously under the table. Alec wishes he could see Andrew’s hand wrapped around himself, turned on just watching Magnus with Alec.

“He want to touch you,” Alec manages to say. “Wishes he was me because _you’re mine_.” His voice is a low growl, but Magnus must appreciate it because he shudders and picks up the pace of his hips, hitting Alec’s prostate on every thrust. Alec keeps his eyes on Andrew, seeing the way the shadowhunter bites his lip at Alec’s words.

“All yours, my queen,” Magnus promises, letting the magic ring around Alec’s cock dissipate. Alec comes between them untouched, having been on the edge so long, his orgasm is almost painful as it rips through him.

Magnus groans, spilling deep inside him only a second later. Alec watches as Andrew bites his own knuckles to stay quiet as he follows them over the edge, wringing a second orgasm from himself just by watching Magnus fucking Alec. It’s a bit of an ego boost for Alec.

Magnus loosens his grip on Alec’s hands, going to pull back. Before he can get far, Alec is sitting up, chasing after him, tugging him down to press their lips together in a fast, rough kiss.

When they part, Alec smirks at his husband, using a bit of magic to clean them both up and get their clothes back on. Magnus helps him off the table with a smirk of his own as they return to their seats, Alec sitting a bit gingerly.

“Should we continue?” He asks in a rough voice.

Andrew swallows hard, having already tucked himself back into his pants and using the rag Alec had summoned for him to clean himself off. Magnus magics it away as Andrew nods and they turn their attention back to the negotiations.

When they have the peace treaty drawn up and signed, Magnus has Lorenzo, a slightly jaded vampire, show Andrew out before Alec is pushing the vampire king up against the wall and starting a second round just for the two of them.


	4. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! (And some panty kink).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 25- yes I know I'm behind :'(   
> I kind of wish I hadn't written this one for kinktober because there's a lot more I wanted to add, but maybe I'll write some additional scenes later.  
> Enjoy~

As much as he loves leading and being Queen, Alec isn’t a huge fan of being the center of attention so he bristles as he waits at the end of the aisle, Jace standing off to his right, Raphael to his left. Raphael is filling in for the place of a preacher in their own little vampiric wedding. It can’t be held in a church, for obvious reasons, so Isabelle and Magnus had gone all out turning the throne room into a wedding venue, replacing the thrones with candles and flowers and a slightly raised stage.

Isabelle and Magnus had, of course, been behind the whole thing. It started with an innocent phone call to Isabelle, to catch up and plan a meeting after the peace treaty had been drawn up.

Izzy had eagerly agreed and, after a bit of chatting, began hounding Alec about his relationship and _why hadn’t she been invited to the wedding?_ When Alec had informed her that there was never a traditional wedding, just the turning and marking ceremonies, she had insisted on throwing a real one. Magnus had backed her up with all the power and enthusiasm of a centuries old warlock king and now Alec is forced to stand before a mix of shadowhunters and vampires, shifting in an uncomfortable suit, waiting for the whole thing to be over.

Magnus is already his husband, he doesn’t need the ceremony. He’d only agreed because Magnus had requested it.

The moment Magnus steps into the room, Alec metaphorically eats his words. Because Magnus, in a gold and white suit- the waistcoat a corset with golden swirls- is _glowing._ He’s hands-down the most beautiful thing Alec has seen in his life. And despite the distance between them, Alec can see the happiness in his eyes. It melts him. He clasps his hands behind his back, the porcelain jewelry he’d worn for his turning feeling as heavy and perfect now as they had then, and straightens his posture so he won’t meet Magnus halfway down the aisle.

Finally, _finally_ , Ragnor is delivering Magnus to the stage and stepping to the side. Alec reaches for his husband instantly, taking Magnus’ hands in his and squeezing because he wants to do more, but there are rules to follow.

Magnus blinks at him, looking a bit surprised, but there’s a soft smile on his face. Alec returns the smile in full force, hoping it conveys just how much love he holds for the man in front of him.

The ceremony passes almost too quickly, Alec wanting to commit every second of it to memory, before they’re allowed to kiss. Alec is eager to tug his husband into his arms, smacking a kiss that borders on inappropriate to Magnus’ lips, disregarding their guests.

When they’re forced to separate, Alec makes it his goal to have Magnus in his arms as much as the night allows.

Alec’s first chance to get Magnus alone comes unexpectedly, a momentary break where most of their guests are socializing or dancing. Alec turns to his husband as soon as the last well-wisher makes his way into the crowd. He wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, drawing him close until the buttons of their suits brush.

Magnus hums happily, nosing at Alec’s neck.

“When can we leave?” Alec asks, hands slowly and subtly beginning to explore Magnus’ body. He traces the strings of the corset-slash-waistcoat under Magnus’ suit jacket.

“You want to leave our wedding reception early?” Magnus asks with an amused smirk.

Alec presses himself closer to Magnus, glancing around before leading Magnus’ hand to the waistband of his pants. “I have a surprise for you.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, skimming his fingers under the waistband. When his fingers brush against the silk material, his eyes widen. “Alexander, did you buy _lingerie?”_

“Maybe. You’ll have to wait and see.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, taking his hand out of Alec’s pants to tug him into a kiss that borders on sloppy before promising against Alec’s lips, “We’ll leave soon.”

It’s about an hour later that they tumble into bed, both of them hard from an hour of teasing touches and longing glances. Alec’s back hits the bed and he tugs Magnus down on top of him, grinding against him despite the fact that they’re both fully dressed.

Magnus moans into the kiss before pulling back, situating himself to straddle Alec’s hip so he can tug at the younger vampire’s shirt. “I need to see you.”

Alec nods. He’d wanted to draw this out, had been planning to slowly strip for his husband. But now he finds himself desperate for Magnus’ hands against his bare skin. He snaps his fingers and his clothing, along with Magnus’, vanishes, leaving them in only their underwear. Magnus is wearing a pair of lacy white panties, a matching garter around his upper thigh and it draws Alec’s attention right away. His hand goes to the garter, admiring the way it stands out against Magnus’ soft, golden skin. He’s only reminded of his own clothing when he hears Magnus’ sharp intake of breath and feels fingers gliding over the material at his hip. Magnus is staring at the blue silk panties Alec had bought for this occasion alone, the top a thin layer of lace that clings to him. Darker blue swirls adorn the lighter material, drawing attention to Alec’s bulge.

“Beautiful,” Magnus breathes, pressing his palm to Alec’s clothed erection.

“You are,” Alec states, hands gentle but no less desperate as they trail up to Magnus’ back, pressing him down for a long, greedy kiss. Magnus slides forward, orienting his hips to press against Alec’s, letting their cocks rub against each other.

Alec groans at the feel of the cool silk against his heated skin, providing a teasing friction that reminds him only of the panties Magnus sometimes wears.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes against his lips, rolling his hips up against Magnus’. “Need you now. Like this. You can fuck me later.”

Magnus nods, fingers exploring up Alec’s chest, tweaking at his nipples until he’s shaking.

“My _husband_ ,” Magnus breathes the word like a prayer. “In every law, every world. _Mine.”_

“Yours,” Alec agrees with a moan, pre-come coating the inside of his underwear, making the slide wet and dirty. The combination has him almost coming. He presses up against Magnus’, rutting against him again. “Please.”

Magnus drops a hand to circle Alec’s erection over his panties, stroking roughly so the fabric bunches against him, providing the perfect friction. It has him coming hard enough to make a mess of his new panties.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Magnus groans, swiping a finger through a bit of the come that’s managed to escape to the top of Alec’s panties before pressing his finger to his own mouth, sucking it clean.

Alec whimpers before rolling to switch their positions, hovering over Magnus, pressing his husband back into the bed to kiss him. Magnus hums against his lips, hands sliding to the back of Alec’s underwear to grasp at his ass.

Alec breaks the kiss to lick at Magnus’ neck, “Want you to fuck me after this. Get me hard again, drink from me, fuck me while I wear these.”

Magnus groans and Alec smiles against his throat, continuing, “I’ll magic them clean so we can make another mess of them. You can put a plug in me after so when we’re ready for a third round, you won’t need to stretch me, you can just slide right in with your come still dripping out of me.”

“Your mouth,” Magnus gasps, beginning to thrust his hips against Alec’s thigh, the lace of his panties the only thing between them, not enough to keep his mess contained.

“Yeah,” Alec says, already well on his way to getting hard again just from watching Magnus. “Round four. You can fuck my face, come in my throat. Want you every way I can get you”

He’s not sure what does it, but Magnus comes apart against his thigh with a muttered, “ _Fuck, Alec”._ Alec collapses onto Magnus’ chest, uncaring of the mess between them. They’ll get it cleaned soon enough.

“I love you,” he breathes against Magnus’ collarbone, nuzzling into his neck.

Magnus holds him tightly, arms a warm cage Alec would never dream of trying to escape. “I love you too, my queen.”


End file.
